The present invention relates to a method according to a method for determining and displaying the soil compaction attained by working with a soil compacting device.
Soil compacting devices are in general operated with a constant position of the supply control lever, i.e., of the lever controlling the supply of energy.
It is known to monitor a motor parameter that reflects on the load condition of the motor for a real time determination and real time display of the degree of soil compaction attained during working with a soil compacting device, and to convert the parameter to a corresponding electrical signal. Suitable operating parameters for combustion engines in this context are, for example, the torque transmitted by the motor shaft and the load condition of the motor.
The direct determination of the corresponding operating parameters with good precision, especially within the most interesting final range of the desired degree of compaction, however has been difficult in the past and required a great constructive expenditure.
Today, compacting devices are commonly driven by motors which are provided with a protective rpm limiting device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of the aforementioned kind which can be performed with relatively small constructive expenditure and which provides very exact results especially in the final range of the desired soil compaction, that is in s range where the decision has to be made whether to cease further soil compaction.